Game of Chess
by Nadia Camille Weasley
Summary: Ron and Hermione play a Game of Chess, and Hermione wins not only chess, but something else aswell.
1. Setting up Pawns

Ron Weasley sat in the heart of his common room, wearng his sweater with the letter R on it, playing chess with his friend, Harry Potter.

"Check Mate" Ron said in a sort-of bored voice, being very tired of beating Harry all the time.

"Ugh. Rematch?" Harry answered in a determined voice to beat Ron.

"No I'll beat you again." Ron said before yawing and stretching out his arms.

"You're mean." Harry answered.

"Then play with someone nice." said Ron.

"I'll play with Hermione then!" Harry said teasingly.

'Ah, so he uses Hermione to get to me then, the prat.' Ron thought smugly.

"Good luck then." Ron replied hastily.

"Good luck with what?" came a voice in distance. Harry and Ron looked up to the Girls Dormitory stairs to find see Hermione in her pink robes, looking utterly confused.

"Good luck with what?" she repeated.

"Oh, I don't want to play chess with Harry so he would like to play with you." Ron explained trying hard to pull back a laugh.

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I guess I will, but Harry if I beat you, I want to play Ron and see if he is as _good _at chess if he can actually beat you." Hermione said looking teasingly towards Ron, who was just happy that Hermione hadn't suggested schoolwork, even though he liked her nagging ways, it's what makes Hermione, Hermione.

It was already 8 'o clock and Hermione and Harry were already into the game, Hermione had her King, Bishops, and Knights left, and Harry had his King, his Castles, and two Pawns left. Ron was just about to fall asleep when Hermione called out, "Check Mate, I won! Alright Ron your turn!" Harry looked excited and dissapointed at the same time, he hoped he could beat Hermione at _atleast _two things, (Quidditch and Chess). "Oh, alright! Ron your turn." he said moving to where Ron sat and Ron moving to where Harry had sat. Ron was very surprised how determined Hermione looked.

"You ready? Remember white goes f-" Ron started but was cut off. "I know how to do this!" she snapped back.

"Alright then! Then go!" Ron said almost shouting.

'Oh here it goes again!' Harry thought, he was so tired at this, Ron or Hermione said something, the other snaps back, then they start shouting at each other. "Goodnight" Harry said quickly edging his way to the room, happy that neither Ron nor Hermione cared that he had left them.

"All I am asking is for you to start Hermione!" Ron shouted back.

"Fine!" then Hermione sat down so furiousley, though she wasn't so furious when she called out, "Check Mate, ha I beat you!"

Ron looked blank, though feeling as if he were stabbed in the back, had he just been beat by Hermione? "No way, rematch!" Ron demanded, voice a little shaken.

"No, I won fair and square, plus if I do, you might take that opportunity to beat me!" Hermione said as if she were a little child not wanting to give away her doll.

"But how did you beat me?" Ron asked stupidly sitting on the sofa, putting his face in his hands when Hermione walked over, he looked up into her face -that had a very amused look- and smiled.

"Well, I beat you, what else is there to explain?" Hermione joked, who knew Hermione would be this playful?

"Hermione are you alright?" the words shot right out of Ron's mouth.

Hermione opened her mouth, closed them, then opened her mouth, "What do you mean?" she asked tilting her head.

"I mean you are just playful at the moment, as if someone hit you on the head." Ron answered, though wished he hadn't when a frown formed over Hermione's mouth.

"What you're saying is I can't be playful?" she asked in a casual voice.

'What I mean is since when have you been this cute and nice to me?' Ron thought.


	2. Losing a Queen

The next day, Hermione was back to her normal self, though she couldn't help but ask Ron what he meant about her being so joyful. "Ron, all I am asking for you to do is just answer my question." she said firmly when Ron and herself were alone in the library, Harry was out with the quidditch team.

"All I said was, you weren't yourself, you weren't suggesting schoolwork, and you weren't scolding and you were joking a awful lot." Ron explained boringly.

'Blimey, Ron!' Hermione thought, "Well, were you annoyed or something, or did you like my joyful side?" she asked quietly.

"A little." Ron answered a little quietly also so noone else could hear, "Though I liked the way you used to nag alot."

"You think I nag alot?" Hermione asked, hurt, 'Oh, don't start like that Hermione, though that is what he likes about me, just laugh at yourself.', she thought, then chuckled softly, "I guess I do." she agreed.

Ron smiled that bright smile she loved so much, "And that, Hermione Granger, is what makes you, you." he said before patting her on the shoulders softly, before leaving Hermione in the Library.

'What just happened there?' Hermione thought confusedly.

Later that afternoon, Hermione watched Ron's Quidditch practise. "Go Ron!" she would shout time to time everytime he saved a goal. After practise, when she ran up to tell Ron he did brilliantly, Lavender Brown walked up to him. 'Oh great, what does she want!' she thought angrily, though she just stood there watching them, 'What does she have that I dont?', she kept watching, until something terrifieng happened, Lavender reached up to kiss Ron's cheek, now she found out what she has, Ron. Hermione then went up to the common room, without saying anything, and all the way, she was crying bitterly.

"Hermione?" she heard Ron call, "Hermione?" Ron repeated.

"What do you want, Ronald" she said sharply, seeing the image of Lavender Brown kissing Ron's cheek still made a burn in her heart.

"Blimey, Hermione, all I wanted to ask why you dashed away so fast!" Ron said taken aback.

"Oh-Er- well, I was a little tired." Hermione said still sounding grim.

"You were crying all the way," Ron began taking a seat next to her, "Was it because of Lavender?" he asked quietly.

'Why does he have to go there?', she thought, "Maybe." she answered not looking at Ron, but looking at the fire, which mimed her burning affection for Ron.


	3. Sending a Knight, and losing

Ron was dumbstruck, 'Is Hermione jealous, of course not, I guess she was a little surprised that's all, I mean I never _did _get the chance to tell her, I would have gone out with her but, I can't wait forever, can I,' he thought, "Hermione, I know it was a little bit of a shock, but me and Lavender _were _going out, but I didn't tell you, I'm sorry." he said looking down, he glanced at her quickly, the last thing he saw before turning back to the floor was her tears, 'Good job Ron!', he thought miserably, he didn't want this awkward silence to go on any longer, so he left the common room, and he left Hermione there, he left her there to sink in her tears.

Ron walked down the halls sulkily, though he got a little more annoyed when Lavender ran up to him, "Won-Won," she began before seeing him looking sad, "Won-Won not happy to see me, we've been dating for a month already!", then she went on about how Hermione shouldn't be so sour and find someone for her own, but Ron really didn't want to hear her babbling, he made a stop sign with his hand, gesturing for Lavender to shut up, "Lavender, would you calm down for one second, and Hermione's my friend you shouldn't be talking about her like that!" he scowled angrily.

The fight between Ron and Lavender went on a couple of minutes, but was gradually ended by Ron's suggestion.

"Well then, Lavender, if you don't like me hanging around with her, then I think we won't have much to do!" he said bravely and loudly, he wanted everyone to know he was dumping his lovely "Lav-Lav"

"You're breaking up with me?" Lavender asked, her voice cracking up.

"Yes I am! I don't think we are going to work out." he said even more loudly, "Good day!" and went up to the common room to tell Hermione the good news. But he was even more surprised to see Hermione sitting closely with Cormac Mclaggen.

**Sorry So Short! Though Review and tell me how much you like the ending! Keep checking for even MORE Chapters!**


	4. Losing a Castle

**A/N: Well, you see where this is getting, though this isn't the chapter where Hermione breaks up with Cormac because of Ron, that'll be in three more chapters!**

Hermione was cuddling with Mclaggen to get Ron back for his horrid -in her case she though it was horrid- behaviour. When Ron entered the common room, a grin formed on her lips, _'Show Time'_, she thought happily before opening her mouth, "Oh, hello Ron! You remember Cormac, we went to slughorn's party together!"

Ron opened his mouth, and left it that way. Hermione chuckled at his reponse.

"I'll guess I'll go to bed now, good night Ron, goodnight Cormac." she said kissing him on the lips quickly, and walking up to her dormitory, she nodded towards Ron.

When she made it to her bed, she wiped her mouth quickly, "Yuck, I should have kissed his cheek! But as long as Ron feels my pain." she said quietly before going to sleep.

The next day, Hermione walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand with Cormac, happy to see Ron's still surprised face. "Lets sit here Cormac.", she said taking a seat between Harry and Ron, Hermione took a seat on Ron's side, and happy she was, because Cormac started to talk with Harry, and she wanted to speak with Ron. "Hello Harry, the name's Cormac." he said before shaking his hand, then started talking about the quidditch matches.

"Ron, is something bothering you?" she asked amusingly.

"I'm fine Hermione." she said exhaustedly

"You don't sound fine, what's troubling you?" she asked, still amused.

"I'm serious Hermione go talk to your _'boyfriend'_" he said groggily.

"I think he is a little busy at the moment," Hermione said turning her head towards Cormac talking with Harry, "You see, if you can get Peakes to shoot a little harder, and aim better you'll have a team." he explained to him boatesdly

"Well why are you bothering me for?" he asked sharply.

Hermione looked as though she was slapped in the face, _'What is wrong with you?'_, "Well, because,... I mean you have Lavender don't you?" she asked thinking that, if she had Cormac, and he had Lavender, what is the problem?

"You mean I _had _Lavender, right? Or were you not paying attention?" then Ron got up and left the Great hall, leaving Hermione dumbstruck.

_'You mean he's over with Lavender? What did you do Hermione!'_

**Next Chapter won't be Ron's point of View, it will be a short one where Hermione is writing in her enchanted diary, Glen!**


	5. Sending a Bishop

**A/N: Alright time for Hermione's Feelings!**

Hermione went up to her common room, took out her talking diary and opened it, and began to write:

_Glen help me, I wanted to use someone to make Ron jealous, but then, I found out I just made things worse._

Then in return more words came up:

_Hm, well it will all turn out for the best, you just to dump the guy and it will be alright._

_But, I know he'll get back with Lavender!_

_You don't know that Hermione! If you keep dating that guy, maybe he will! Dump him!_

_How can I?_

_You dumped Viktor Krum didn't you?_

_Well yeah, but I only said no to his Bulgaria offer, I didn't dump him._

_Just listen to me, go over to your little boyfriend tell him it isn't working out and there you go!_

_But we've only been dating for a day!_

_Oh, wait two more days, then dump him when he thinks all is alright, but don't kiss him so much, it will make him hold on tighter, trust me._

_Alright Glen, you always know what to do!_

_When do I don't?_

_Don't get me started, hehe._

And at that, Hermione closed her diary and went to break up with Mclaggen, but she had to stop Ron from starting all over with Lavender.

**Alrighty Review!**


End file.
